Accalia
by Bai
Summary: Accalia Mason has come back into the world. She must deal with her job, the past and present...and Remus J. Lupin. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!
1. Part One

| Accalia |

__

Prologue:

Accalia looked upon Godric's Hollow.

With her silver hair blowing within the wind, her red eyes looked upon the long since destroyed house.

It had belonged to Lilly and James Potter.

Old school friends…

Though it hurt her to see this, her face showed no trace of her pain.

She had learned, since their untimely end, to put her some feelings behind her face until in the safeness of night.

That was the only she could do and kept her sane.

She placed a rose at the sight.

Roses had been Lilly's favorite kind of flower.

Though in the old days, Accalia had teased Lilly about not liking lilies instead, since Lilly was her name.

It was funny, and always brought laughter amongst her, Lilly, James, Sirius, and Remus.

Peter didn't really get it, because he was a somewhat slow lad.

But even if memories of their youth brought a rare smile from her, she felt the same afterwards.

Accalia had no one to confide in, for she had gone into seclusion for some time.

She dwelt on some many depressing things that she forgot how talk to others.

Never was she like this in the old days.

She was positive, and always ready to talk to Lilly when something was wrong.

Nowadays, thanks to Voldemort, that was not even an option.

Accalia sighed, pulling her cloak over her head, and disappeared.

She had been procrastinating, and September 1st was a week away.

~ Part One

Accalia opened her eyes to meet the morning. She was tired. Very tired. There was also a throbbing in her head that was unmistakably from all the wine she drank last night. She climbed out of bed and dressed. 

Not long after, there was a small knock on the door. "Come in,'' her voice dull, rubbing her head slightly. A young man came in with a trolley. "Cup 'o tea, miss?'' he asked. 

"That would be lovely. Thank you." 

He smiled, then poured tea. He handed her the cup, and she sipped it. "Interestin' eye color ya got there. Rare, crimson eyes.''

''Yes,'' Accalia said bitterly, putting down her cup. "I have my mother to blame for that.'' The young man tensed. ''Sorry if I offended ya, miss. Have another cup o' tea,'' 

''No, you didn't. I get that a lot attention about my eyes and hair. I'm used to it.'' Accalia reassured, and the young man relaxed. His eyes wandered to the glasses on the nightstand, and bottles of wine. ''Had quite a lot of wine, dincha?'' He asked. "Got drunker than an Irishman?"

"I'm afraid so,'' said Accalia. She and the young man had a good laugh, but it was time for him to go. He gathered the wineglasses and bid her goodbye.

Finally realizing what day it was, Accalia gathered her belongings, checked that she had everything in place, then set off. 

Today, was August 25th, and she had decided that it was more professional to go to Hogwarts early, so she could get organized and such.

She walked through the endless crowds. There were children and teenagers of many sizes, and elder witches and wizards. Accalia smiled a little smile at the crowd of children, who were looking at awe at broomsticks. She found it so adorable, that she wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into someone.

The person was knocked down, his books clattering out his hands. "Oh," She said, stunned. "I…beg your pardon. I did not-" 

"No problem," the boy winced slightly. Accalia finally regained her composure. She helped the boy dust himself off, and helped pick up his books. "Again, I'm terribly sorry,"

The boy finally looked up, and smiled.

Accalia felt her breath catch in her throat.

He…looked like…_James_. His black hair was untidy, his glasses were somewhat round, and…his extraordinary light green eyes.

__

Lilly…

"Harry!" a girl voice called. "Harry, are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" Harry called back, grinning.

Harry turned to Accalia. "Well…nice meeting you. Thanks very much for helping."

Accalia watched him rush to a bushy-brown haired girl and a redhead, who walked together.

"Your welcome…Harry.'' She whispered.

Accalia boarded at train headed to Hogwarts. She now felt slightly dizzy from the heat, and her recent meeting with Harry had left her speechless. He resembled his parents so much…Accalia would have gladly given him a hug, but he would of thought she was a head-case, so she scratched that idea…for now.

The train was empty, except for the conductor, and trolley lady. Accalia quite enjoyed the train being unoccupied by others. She did not wish to receive stares about her hair and eyes. She'd get a lot of that at Hogwarts, anyway.

She watched things pass as the train entered the countryside.

Soon, the train stopped. Accalia wished it hadn't been so short, but she accepted it.

At least she had a job that Dumbledore had been so kind to give to her.

She got off the train and said goodbye to the conductor.

"You the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?'' a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to find Rubeus Hagrid. "Long time no see, Rubeus." She said pleasantly. Hagrid noticed immediately who she was. "Blimey! Accalia Mason!? I thought yeh had-" 

"Disappeared? Yes…it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Accalia sighed. Hagrid got out his handkerchief and blew. "Never thought yeh would just come out of the blue! Where've yeh been?"

"Dwelling, I suppose." Was her response and she and Hagrid started walking towards the boats. "How has life treated you, Rubeus?" Hagrid grinned. "Been teaching fer the las' two years. Dumbledore gave me the job after Professor. Kettleburn retired. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Yes. He is." 

They got into a large boat, still talking about the bygone times. "So…I've heard that Remus…had been a recent teacher…for Defense against the Dark Arts…" Hagrid frowned a bit. "Yeh still not over him huh?" 

Accalia shook her head, blushing a bit. "Don't worry. Maybe things will be different…gawd knows what the two of yeh bin through since the seventh year. Especially since Remus-"

He stopped, guilty of being careless. " 'Since Remus' what?" She asked. Hagrid bit his lip. "I dunno if I'm the person to tell yeh or not. Ask 'im. Maybe he's able to tell yeh now." 

"I see." There was a brief moment of silence when Accalia finally asked, "Does…Harry go to this school?" Hagrid expression changed. "In the 5th year, he is. Fine wizard, just like James. Flies like 'em too. Resemblance between them is mindbogglin'." 

"I've seen. But he has Lilly's eyes." 

"When did yeh meet Harry?" Hagrid asked. " In Diagon Alley. Though I didn't exactly meet him, I well…sorta bumped into him."

They talked until they reached the castle.

"Well…this is where I leave yeh. Good luck with yer classes." 

"Thanks. Goodbye Rubeus."

Taking her suitcase, she walked up to Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words from Bai: I had a very hard time with Hagrid's dialogue! AKK! Anyways, if you have questions, just ask in your review, and I'll answer the best I can. Please don't expect Part Two very soon. I hope that me writer's block doesn't come back. 

~Bai


	2. Part Two

__

Yes…it had been long.

So long that she had forgotten what most of the place looked like.

Accalia felt like a first-year, staring, and greeting the many paintings.

"I see you've come early," a gentle voice said.

"I thought it was the more…professional thing to do, Albus." Accalia replied.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You were always the modest one, Accalia. Welcome back."

Accalia sighed. " I suppose some things will never change…Take mind, I still detest my name."

Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses. His gaze was melancholic; however, his eyes twinkled, as they always did.

"Do you still have your grudge against your father?" he asked sadly.

"I prefer not to speak of him," Accalia said calmly. 

However, her calm demeanor didn't meet her eyes.

Dumbledore noticed that she was no longer the young Accalia Mason that he knew. She was gone. The years must have tainted her somehow. She was now as unreadable as escapee Sirius Black.

''I would like to see my office, please. I'd want to be organized and unpacked before the students arrive."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. Come this way."

~ Part Two

__

'Do you still have your grudge against your father?'

'Yes, I do.' Accalia thought, rather angrily. She was not directing her anger at Dumbledore, who'd merely asked a question. But the mentioning of her father made her very blood boil, and since of his past predicaments, she was ashamed of receiving the name that he gave her before leaving.

She unpacked robes, placing them neatly in a closet. Other paraphernalia was place in various places, adding a sort of feminine homely look. After putting most of her knick-knacks away, Accalia felt strangely pleased with herself. 

Arranging mountains of books was tiring, but soon she discovered a dusty book. Her photo album that she started in the second year. 

Accalia thought that she had gotten rid of this long ago.

Perhaps not.

She opened it, and the first picture contained her and Lilly. Accalia had shoulder-length hair at the time, but let it grow soon after. Also, 'Lilly' was smiling and hugging 'Accalia' in the photo, which looked flabbergasted. They both waved merrily (although photo 'Accalia' looked rather reluctant) up at her from the photo, and Accalia smiled, and waved back. She knew it was useless waving at a picture taking so long ago, but still…

The next couple pictures were dated in the 3rd year, where Lilly and Accalia started to hang with the Marauders. 

Some were of Sirius and James. Sirius had a somewhat cocky grin about him, but Accalia had thought it to be very humorous at the time. James too had a cocky grin, and both were back to back with their arms crossed, looking at the camera.

She had a couple of Remus, with his usual tired face and eyes, but with a small smile. In the old days, strands of Remus' brown hair started to gray. Accalia often asked him if he was stressed, but he'd say no. Even without the shadows under his eyes, Accalia still thought he was lying.

At least an hour had passed. Accalia was still peering intently at the many pictures, when…

__

Knock Knock 

"Come in."

Minerva McGonagall, with her emerald robes, came in. Although she had her usual stern look on her face, she was a bit teary-eyed. "I thought Albus' hopes were a bit up," McGonagall said, her voice shaky. "I said that it was hopeless to find a ghost. But he did…"

"Sorry that I haven't been writing." Accalia apologized. "I've been…well you know. So much has happened."

"Indeed…" McGonagall took her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "Times have been hard these last years. Of course Albus told you about what happened in the letter. About…"

"Voldemort? Yes, he has. But is it true, Minerva? Is he really back?" 

McGonagall nodded. "I'm afraid so." She said sadly, dabbing her eyes again. "Peter Pettigrew helped him…"

Accalia stared. Did she hear her right?

"Minerva, no offense, but Peter? Didn't Sirius kill him?" 

McGonagall sighed. "Yes, quite the setup…first spying, then framing Sirius."

"Peter was never that bright to begin with. How could he have done this?" Accalia said furiously.

"Or so we thought, Accalia." McGonagall said, her eyes moving over the book in Accalia's hands. "By the way, what's that in your hands?"

Accalia knew that McGonagall changed the subject intentionally to avoid any more questions or misunderstandings. Yes, at these times, such things had to be.

"Just a photo album," she answered.

McGonagall looked curious, but said, "Well, if you wish to have dinner, come down to the Great Hall with me."

"I'm sorry, but looking at these pictures has distracted me from unpacking. Perhaps next time."

McGonagall nodded, though seemed to be slightly disappointed. "Very well. Goodbye for now." And with that she closed the door with a soft _click_.

Accalia, now once again engrossed, stacked, folded, until late hours of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Remus!" 

Young Remus Lupin turned to see Accalia Mason. He did not know, at the time, that Accalia was her real name. At the Sorting, she was referred to be as 'Lia'. Thus not a soul except Dumbledore and Lilly knew her name and real meaning behind it. 

At least for now…

"You know that assignment for Defense against the Dark Arts, right?" she asked, and Remus nodded. "Can you help me with it? You seemed to know a lot about the incident of Japan. It was in 1600 B.C, right?"

She asked him many questions and he answered. 

Accalia smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She walked off with redhead Lilly Evans.

Moments later, Remus found himself in a headlock.

"Ahh… ickle Moony gots a girlfriend." Sirius Black said teasingly in his ear. Remus turned a shade of pink, disgruntled by Sirius' comment.

"Lay off, Padfoot," said James Potter, with Peter by his side.

"And YOU." Sirius said, pointing a finger at James, while still keeping a struggling Remus in the headlock, "I see the way Prongs looks at Evans."

"Gerroff, Sirius," Remus said, his pink shade replaced with blue.

"Oh! Sorry Moony," Sirius said, letting go of Remus. He gasped for breath, the color returning to his face.

"Soooo, why were you talking to Lia anyway?" James asked.

Sirius looked like he wanted an answer too. "Moony has gotten **really** friendly with silver-haired Lia. Is there something we don't know?"

Remus rubbed his neck. "She needed help with the assignment for Defense against the Dark Arts. Nothing more."

Sirius shot a glance at James, who merely coughed in reply. 

"Why couldn't she just ask Lilly? Surely Lilly would of known," Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Remus said, looking at Peter for backup, who just stood there watching. He looked just as confused as Remus felt.

"Sure Moony. We believe you." Sirius teased. 

__


	3. Part Three

__

It was a depressing rainy day in the Gryffindor Tower. 

Due to Easter holidays, most of the other Gryffindors had gone home.

Since she didn't wish to go home and face her mother, Lia Mason decided to stay at Hogwarts.

Evidently, Lilly didn't want to go home either. 

For hearing the tales of the putrid Petunia would want her to stay at Hogwarts as well. 

But also made Lia want to give Petunia a good thwacking. 

So Lia and Lilly spent the early hours of the morning playing chess. 

Lia stared at the chessboard and grinned. "Bishop to A-5."

The bishop moved towards the King and thrashed him.

"Checkmate."

Lilly looked dumbfounded for the brief moment, but the grinned too.

"Touché, Lia. Play again?"

"Okay." 

Lilly's chess pieces groaned, but the broken ones put themselves together automatically and stationed themselves.

"Ready, men?" Lia said to the chess pieces. 

"At your command, mademoiselle Lia," said the Knights, Rooks, Pawns, and Bishops with pride. "We shall prevail once more!"

The grand moment was ruined by laughter from the boy's dormitory. There were some thumps, more laughter, a yelp, and an apology.

The familiar creak of the boy's dormitory door sounded, and Peter's voice echoed through the somewhat empty common room.

"You really need to stop eating those doughnuts Padfoot. You're gonna be fat in no time."

"Yeah, Padfoot, you almost broke Wormtail's back." James' slightly laughter filled voice exclaimed.

"Whatever, Prongs. Well at least I'm not some anorexic like that greasy git Snape." Sirius retorted. 

"Shhh. Some people could be sleeping, you know." Remus' tired voice said.

"There's no one else-" Sirius was saying, but stopped at the sight of a very serious Lia and Lilly. "--Here…"

Lilly and Lia hadn't taken note at the presence of the noisy boys, and we once again in their battle royal.

"Pawn to B-2…" Lia said, while still eyeing Lilly's bishop that was near by.

Lilly hadn't taken the hint, and moved one of her pawns. "Don't move me!" the Pawn cried, now in reach of Lia's Knight, who moved and stomped all over him.

"You could have gotten my pawn if you were paying attention to my obvious clue, Lilly." Lia said, pointing at Lilly's bishop, but then moving the pawn out of the Bishop's reach. 

Lilly looked a little discouraged until one of her chess pieces said, "Do not worry so mademoiselle Lilly. You will get better in time. Just like mademoiselle Lia over the years.

Lilly smiled at the chess piece, and took her attention back on the board.

Sirius, who thought that he wasn't quite discovered, silently walked over and was watching over Lia's shoulder.

"I can't play with you breathing down my neck, Sirius." Lia said dully, and Sirius jumped. He looked over his shoulder nervously at the other Marauders. 

"How'd you know I--" Sirius began.

"With all the commotion upstairs, I'd figure you'd all be up."

"Oh…"

~ Part Three

The days had passed, and finally it was the day for the students to arrive.

Accalia had put on her best robes, and set out for the Great Hall ten minutes earlier. This was the first time she had bothered to come out of her quarters since she arrived, and was feeling particularly nervous. 

She opened the Great Hall doors, and to her surprise, only half of the teachers were there. Dumbledore, whom was chatting with Professor Flitwick, called, "Accalia. So good for you to come."

The other teachers looked at Accalia with wondering eyes as she took her seat next to Professor McGonagall. 

"You've finally come out of your room," McGonagall said, sipping her tea.

"Well…" Accalia began, but the Great Hall doors opened once more. 

A tall, greasy-haired man wearing black robes came in. 

He wore an angry expression, and looked rather unenthusiastic about the events.

"Ah Severus. I thought you were to stay in your quarters tonight," Dumbledore asked questionably. 

Snape eyed Accalia, but silently took his seat.

She remembered Severus. Quite unpleasant, but always seemed to be rather polite with her.

"Minerva, the first years are here," Dumbledore said, and McGonagall went off to greet them.

Accalia glanced at Severus, whom had a sulky look about him.

"Hello Severus," she finally said.

Snape merely twitched the side of his lip. 

"How have you been doing the last fifteen years?" 

"Lovely." Snape said sarcastically, but Accalia payed no mind.

Severus wasn't the type to talk much. He just made do and said what he has to say.

Students filed in endlessly like a giant ocean wave.

Many greeted their friends at their own tables. Some glared at their enemies.

Accalia sighed, knowing the ups and downs of school. 

Dumbledore silenced them all and with glee, said, "Welcome to a new school year!"

The students waited patiently as the Sorting began.

She could feel many of them eyeing her from their tables. 

Accalia didn't mind. Silver hair and red eyes weren't exactly common. 

When the Sorting was done, Dumbledore finally announced,

"And in final, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Mason!"

Applause burst out, (most were boys) and Accalia smiled.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

The sound of knives and forks clanged.

The chatter started up again, and Accalia's eyes roamed over the many tables.

Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…and Gryffindor. 

Accalia noticed a boy with red hair, watching her. 

She gave a little wave at him and he turned away with crimson cheeks.

He still had crimson cheeks while talking to a girl with bushy brown hair and….Harry!

Harry turned towards her. His eyes met hers and they stared for a few moments.

He looked so much like James. She would of burst into tears if the children and staff weren't present.

He soon broke the gaze, by looking at the girl, who rolled her eyes at both of the red-haired boy and Harry.

Accalia could make out some of the words the girl was saying by reading her lips.

Soon after desserts, Dumbledore said, "Off to bed…" and the students were led by prefects to their dorms.

Accalia got up and left just as the students did.

Today had been 'fun', she supposed. She was able to see Harry and well…. That was good.

The corridors were empty and a pin dropping could be heard.

Accalia had finally reached her office, which seemed like forever.

After showering and dressing, she lay awake in her bed for sometime. 

Pondering…. Pondering…and…


	4. Part Four

"Accalia, you look…tired." Madam Hooch said, as Accalia gingerly sipped at her tea. She chuckled slightly as she put down her cup.

"I've spent another night pondering over many bygones," Accalia sighed. "I wish I'd get rid of such an unnecessary habit. I'll look like an insomniac if I don't." 

Madam Hooch fiddled with her tea cozy for a short while, but said, "Perhaps you should try this sleeping charm I learned from Flitwick. It work wonders for me." 

"No thank you. I'll manage." 

They continued with small chitchat of sorts, but it soon was a half-hour until Accalia's first class was to start. She finished her tea, and bid goodbye to Madam Hooch.

The classroom was noisy with aspiring 4th years, which all were either chatting up a storm or had their noses in the books. They didn't take notice to her until she cleared her throat rather loudly. They took seats, all waiting for her to speak.

"Good morning class," Accalia began, "As you may already know, I am Professor Mason, so let's skip the unnecessary introductions. Now would someone be so kind as to tell me what you were learning before last years school year ended?"

Many boy hands flew up instantly, all of them waving enthusiastically. 

"Um…how about the pretty girl with the red hair in the back." Accalia suggested, and many eyes were cast upon Ginny Weasley. She evidently wasn't paying attention because her friend nudged her slightly.

"Ginny!" her other friend hissed, taking away what Ginny was writing on to get her attention. 

"Hey! Why did you-" Ginny began, but her friend pointed in Accalia's direction. 

"Y-yes, Professor?" Ginny stammered. 

"Could you tell me what you all were learning last year so we can begin the lesson?" Accalia asked.

"W-we were…um…learning about…werewolves but…didn't get to finish." Ginny said, fumbling with her fingers.

Accalia smiled then said, "Thank you Miss…(she looked on the attendance list) Weasley. That will do."

The lesson went well, or at least Accalia thought so. The students looked up facts on werewolves and why they howled at the full moon, and other things like that. Before long, the bell rung and the students gathered up their things to leave.

"Miss Weasley," Accalia called, and Ginny stopped. "I know that you are a very bright young lady, but please try to pay more attention in class."

"Yes Professor Mason," Ginny mumbled and left the room.

Accalia looked up at the clock. It was at least two more hours until her next lesson, so she decided to wonder about outside for awhile.

Nothing changed, from what she had seen. They still had the old Whomping Willow they first planted in her first year. (Though she still wondered why it was planted. It certainly wasn't a place where kids could hang about, nor was it safe to be honest.) There over yonder was the Herbology Greenhouses, and Hagrid's Hut not to far from there. 

Since he probably wasn't up and about around school this time of the day, she decided to visit him. As she walked towards his hut, the door opened and three students stepped out. They all said goodbye to Hagrid, and set off. She recognized them in an instant. The bushy-haired girl noticed her walking towards them so she waved and said, "Hello Professor Mason!"

The red-haired boy's face flushed as she waved back to them.

The bushy-haired girl sped towards her and stopped in front of Accalia with questioning eyes. "What are we learning in Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. 

"That depends on what you were learning last year," Accalia said, "But I can't be sure considering what happened last year at Hogwarts."

The bushy-haired girl looked over nervously at the red-haired boy and Harry. "But to change the subject, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl said. 

"I've heard many good things about you, Hermione. I'm looking forward to have you in my class." Accalia commented, and Hermione smiled.

"I-I'm Ron W-Weasley." The red-haired boy perked up, evidently jealous that Hermione got so much attention.

"Nice to meet you, Ron. And who might this young man be?" Accalia asked, pointing in Harry's direction, knowing very well who he was.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said as he pushed up his glasses. 

"It was nice to meet you all." Accalia said, "But I must be off though." So Accalia walked off in Hagrid's direction and knocked on the door. Hagrid's face appeared in the doorway and a smile spread across his face. 

"Hello Accalia." He said as he opened the door, "How did yeh first lesson go?"

"Actually, it was okay…" Accalia smiled as she entered the hut and shut the door behind her.

"So…" Hagrid began as he began to make another pot of tea, "Ya finally met the trio, eh?"

Accalia took a seat, eyeing the cakes on the dish. She remembered Hagrid's cooking. It was…as 'unique' as Hagrid himself. She picked one up and took a tiny bit. It tasted…okay. At least he had the courteously of putting yeast in.

"Great lot they are. Reminds me of the days when yeh hung around with James an' them." Hagrid wiped the corner of his eye, only half sarcastic in doing so. "By the way, I got a letter addressed to yeh by accident. Off his rocker, that owl."

"Where is it?"

"On the couch near Fang." Hagrid answered, busily taking the steaming teakettle off the stove.

Accalia got up from her chair, and turned toward the couch which had a letter, and indeed a big dog near. She patted Fang on the head, who whimpered when she turned away. Picking up the letter, she steadily opened the envelope and took out the letter.

__

Accalia:

It's me…Padfoot.

I suppose that Dumbledore told you that I'm at Moony's right? (Considering that I'm an old school friend of yours, he probably trusts you.) 

Well anyway, how have you been the past couple years? Minerva mailed Moony and said that you were still alive, and that you were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

(I just happened to be reading over his shoulder) 

And so I decided to mail you since Moony is a big chicken, and 'he's too 'embarrassed' to mail you after all these years'. 

Well, I better go. Hope you are doing well and Moony sends his love!

Padfoot

P.S. Moony will kill me after that little comment.

Accalia folded up the letter carefully and put in her robe pocket. 

"Who's it from?" Hagrid asked.

"It was from…" Accalia began, but then considered the fact that Hagrid didn't know of Sirius' innocence, so her words ended in lies. "…Remus. He wanted to see how I was doing…"

"Oh! He wrote yeh a love letter? God forbid that I read it!" Hagrid laughed and poured tea.

__

'Yes Rubeus…God forbid…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Message from Bai: Cliffhangers are oh so fun! Tee hee!


	5. Part Five

__

The weather had become extremely muggy the past couple days. It was slightly bearable, considering that the students had a nice, cool common room to look forward to after their studies.

Accalia had started to wear her hair up, since her hair was very thick, and she'd faint from heat exhaustion if not.

"This is ridiculous," Lilly murmured to her in Herbology, "I'm surprised the plants haven't died yet!"

This was true. 

It was so hot today, that some students resorted to taking off their cloaks, and girls didn't wear tights. Even the Herbology teacher was sweating enough to water all of the plants. Counting the fact that they were replanting Mandrakes, the earmuffs added to that.

Accalia cringed slightly. Sweat and dirt do not mix well, for a disgusting aroma made its way around the greenhouse. Someone did not put on deodorant today. Lilly suspected it was the professor, whom had sweat stains on his shirt.

Icky…

Soon, Herbology was over, and Sirius shouted, "Hallelujah!" He made fifteen people laugh, but Accalia spotted Severus, staring daggers at Sirius. He caught her eye, and she smiled at him. 

Severus turned abruptly, having a slight flush to his face. 

"Well, well." She heard Sirius say to James, "It seems Snapey-boy has a crush as well…I wonder who could it be?"

They both stared at Accalia, whom decided not to pay attention. They could be childish sometimes.

However, Severus had heard, and he turned to hiss, "Considering that all you do is look at girls breasts, I believe my case is perfectly normal, Black." 

The Slytherins howled with laughter as they made their way to the castle. Sirius trembled with anger, and was about to lunge forward, only to be held back. "That bastard! I'll kick his-"

James patted his head, "Don't worry Padfoot, we'll get him next time. Besides, you can't afford to get into another fight with him in the open."

Sirius calmed down but then snickered, "I'm surprised that that you didn't say anything, Moony. Seems Snape is after your woman!"

Remus flushed deep red. "Lia isn't my woman…"

Sirius laughed out. He looked at Accalia and his laughter subsided.

Accalia's eyes were fixed on him. She was glaring at him, malice burning in her eyes like wildfire. She turned and left.

" I didn't know Lia could give such a dirty look." James noted calmly. 

Sirius laughed nervously, "Probably doesn't have a sense of humor…"

"Serves you right, Padfoot," Remus scoffed, "Personally, if I had someone glare at me like that…my will would be broken!"

He, James, and Peter laughed. 

"Whatever Moony…I'll never get woman!"

Part Five ~

Accalia couldn't wait for this day to come. Finally she'd be teaching Harry…

She wondered if Harry was as clever as James. But then she heard from McGonagall that even though Harry was indeed clever, Hermione was cleverer. 

Although she wasn't sure if she'd get a straight answer from Snape, she asked him anyway. "How does Harry do in your class Severus?"

His lip twisted into a sneer, "He does-" and was about to say 'poor' but Accalia's eyes twinkled. It scared him a bit, because she looked like a child. "He does…fine…" he finished stiffly. He looked away, and continued to finish his bacon.

"Strange,' Accalia thought, "But then again, Severus never wanted to be considered normal.'

"It's funny…"McGonagall said softly (so Snape would not hear), and Accalia looked at her, "Severus usually has nothing good to say about Potter."

"I suppose that's right. Considering that James was his rival, that could be expected," 

"No…what I mean…is-" McGonagall began, but her face twisted up a bit as if she were about to say something humorous, but then a wizard entered the Great Hall. He came up to Dumbledore, whispering something in his ear. 

Dumbledore's face grew very grave, and he tapped his goblet. The students stopped talking immediately.

"Students…I'm afraid that classes are to be canceled today due to…predicaments. Prefects, lead your houses back, and make sure everyone is present."

His eyes wandered from House to House before he continued.

"Breakfast will be finished there, thusly, no one is to leave their Houses unless specified to do so. Now off you go!"

The students got up from their tables. There was nervous chatter and some looked downright petrified of what might happen.

"Severus, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "I wish for you to come to my office."

They both nodded. 

"Also, Accalia, I wish for you to go to Gryffindor Tower and fetch Harry Potter. The rest of the staff is dismissed for the time being."

Before Accalia could leave to do her duties, McGonagall said in her ear, "The password is 'sixpence'"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And to think that I was going to teach today," Accalia thought, "I was really looking forward to it too…' 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bark. 

She looked around, to find a big black dog at her side. "Hey…how did you get in here?" Accalia asked the dog, squatting down. 

She studied the dog closely. It didn't have a collar…or anything to identify itself. But then she grinned and scratched behind its ears. Its tail wagged and it licked the side of Accalia's face.

"Hey! Stoppit!" she laughed. 

"I think she gets the picture that you're happy to see her, Sirius." A voice said. Accalia looked towards the figure that stood not to far. It revealed by stepping out of the shadows.

"Hey…. Accalia…."

She couldn't believe her eyes…

Remus…


	6. Part Six

__

She stood there dumbfounded. 

"Are you…Remus?" 

There was silence between them, before the brown-haired man smiled. 

"Yes. I am."

In a blink of an eye, Accalia threw her arms around him. Remus was flabbergasted by her quick actions, but smiled all the same.

She must have really missed him…

"How lovely it is to see you!" Accalia exclaimed, her eyes tearing. "It's been so long!"

"Yes…it has." Remus said.

Accalia pulled out of the embrace, and frowned. 

"Sirius said you were 'too embarrassed' to write to me!" Accalia pouted, "and can you say more than three words to me?!"

"Poor Moony…" a voice from behind them said. "Being scolded just like the old days…dear me. 

"I beg to differ, Sirius," Accalia said, "It was you and James that got scolded."

"Touché, dearest Accalia." Sirius said in a humble-like voice, "Once again you ARE victorious in the game of snappy comebacks." 

"Yes well, I best be hurrying! I got to get Harry from Gryffindor Tower."

"We'll come with you then!" 

Part Six ~

"I suggest you turn back to your Animagi form, Sirius." Remus said, "Someone could be walking the halls without knowing of your presence." 

"Tch, fine." Sirius pouted, and turned back into the black dog.

"Oh and Accalia-" Remus whispered in her ear, "We have a nickname for Sirius. It's Mr. Snuffles. So when we talk to him, we refer to him as that. Okay?"

"Right."

There was an awkward silence between them before Accalia asked, "_Mr. Snuffles_? Who came up with that crazy nickname?"

Mr. Snuffles barked.

"Oh…I see. You did." Accalia said, rather thoughtfully.

Soon they came upon the Fat Lady's Portrait. 

"Password?" " 'Sixpence' " Accalia said, and the portrait opened. 

The Gryffindor common room was noisy with the many voices of kids.

Accalia whistled with her fingers, with made everyone stop what they were doing. 

"Where is Harry Potter?"

Harry rose from one of the armchairs. "Here, Professor." He mumbled slightly.

"Could you come with me, please?

Harry walked across the room with many pairs of eyes staring at him.

He walked through the portrait hole, and his eyes widened. 

"Professor Lupin?"

Remus smiled, "I'm not your teacher anymore Harry."

Harry's eyes roamed over to Sirius. "Mr. Snuffles?!"

"Ahh…I see you know Sirius' nickname." Accalia said mildly. 

Harry stared at her for a moment. "How does she-" he began to ask Remus, but Accalia interrupted. 

"I think we should go to Dumbledore's office and see what he has to say…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes from Bai: Sorry it took so long L 

I was in a slump L (ß Slump is funny word J ! **Snicker**)


End file.
